Chochin no Kyaria
by Kelia Tiashe Kucabara
Summary: He is not the devil... He's not the angel... He is the consequence... He was not created by God. He is there because there are complaints. Mind to read and REVIEW, please?


**Chochin no Kyaria (Si Pembawa Lentera)**

**Disclaimer** : _I'm not own Bleach_. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo seorang.

**Note** : AU, OOC inside maybe, _spiritual and supernatural_ genre, Kisuke's POV.

**Summary** : _He is not the devil… He's not the angel… He is the consequence… He was not created by God. He is there because there are complaints. He emerged as the unexpected. He remains a mystery because he overlooked. God supports it, so he's still there. The people called the Lantern Bearer._

_So, let's read the story_!

* * *

Ada tapi tak ada, mungkin kata-kata itulah yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan kami... Pembawa Lentera. Dan kali ini... kami berkunjung ke Tokyo, Ibukota Jepang. Oh, tidak, tidak. Tepatnya kali ini aku tidak bergerak beramai-ramai dengan kelompokku sesama Pembawa Lentera. Kali ini hanya 'aku' saja.

Kuedarkan mata abu-abuku ke seluruh penjuru kota Tokyo. Aku sudah berada di kota ini selama tiga bulan lebih, dan paham betul dengan situasi sekitarku. Kurapatkan tudung jubah unguku, dan meneruskan perjalanan. Tentunya sambil mencari orang-orang yang tepat untuk menjadi 'mangsa'ku. Ahh, sampai lupa aku. Aku tak akan terlihat oleh siapapun saat ini, kecuali oleh orang-orang yang... ah, sudahlah! Kujelaskan nanti.

Angin bertiup kencang saat kutengadahkan kepalaku menghadap langit. Hari ini langit cerah, agak berawan, yang berarti menguntungkan tiap manusia yang berjalan di bawahnya. Kunikmati tiap desir angin yang berhembus membelai telingaku. Terkadang aku dapat mencium aroma teh hijau yang khas. Rasanya nyaman, nyaman sekali. Aku sampai tak sadar senyuman tersungging di wajahku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, dan membuka tudung jubahku. Mungkin lebih baik jika membiarkan rambut _light blonde_-ku dibelai angin semilir yang menenangkan ini. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki di jalanan Tokyo yang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang ke sana-ke mari. Memenuhi jalanan, tepatnya.

Sesekali kuedarkan bola mata abu-abuku ke seluruh penjuru kota ini. Menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang tersaji di hadapanku saat ini. Kota yang sibuk, seolah tak pernah tidur. Aku terkadang tak pernah habis pikir, kota ini begitu ramai... tapi, kenapa 'ramai' oleh para pemabuk? Oh, tak hanya pemabuk. Mobil pun berlalu-lalang dengan cepat. Para muda-mudi Tokyo zaman sekarang memang senang sekali memamerkan kecepatan mobil mereka. Apakah mereka tak pernah berpikir bila semua tindakan itu bisa membahayakan orang lain?

Yaahh, tingginya angka pengemudi mobil yang ugal-ugalan dan pemabuk, tentunya akan membuat angka kecelakaan lalu lintas pun meningkat. Seperti yang sering kusaksikan setiap hari di kota ini. Para pejalan kaki yang terlempar bagai bola meriam, hancurnya semua kendaraan itu karena saling bertubrukan, dan tabrak lari yang menimpa para penyebrang jalan di depan mata dan kepala setiap orang. Seringnya kecelakaan seperti itu membuat para penduduk Tokyo sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya kematian.

Aku tersenyum tipis sekali lagi. Kali ini karena aku menemukan 'mangsa' yang menarik.

* * *

Lelaki yang sedang kuikuti ini namanya Ggio Vega, pria keturunan Spanyol-China yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluhnya diberi hadiah sebuah mobil _sport _oleh Ayahnya. Agar suasana bertambah meriah, ia mengundang sahabat-sahabatnya untuk minum-minum bersama. Ggio pemuda yang sangat ceria dan suka minum minuman beralkohol selayaknya para pemuda lain yang berada di Tokyo.

Ggio memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya pada siang hari, karena bila ia menyetir di malam hari setelah pesta kemungkinan terjadi kecelakaan lebih besar. Pada saat itu, sesungguhnya Ggio tidak ingin minum terlalu banyak, tetapi teman-temannya mendesak dan mendorong dia untuk bertanding minum.

Hari dimana seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi Ggio, malah menjadi malapetaka. Ggio yang mabuk tidak dapat fokus menyetir, lalu ia menabrak sebuah mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang gadis muda berambut biru tua yang—kuperkirakan—baru berusia delapan belas tahun.

Kecelakaan tidak akan menjadi fatal bila prosesnya hanya tertabrak. Setelah terjadi tabrakan, Ggio pun keluar dengan maksud menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan mobilnya dengan terhuyung-huyung, tetapi gadis muda itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian terjadi ledakan pada kedua mobil tersebut.

Tentu saja Ggio selamat dengan hanya luka ringan, karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum terjadi ledakan. Lain nasibnya dengan gadis muda yang terbakar oleh ledakan besar itu di dalam mobilnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, salah seorang saksi mata melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada pihak yang berwajib. Lalu tubuh gadis itu yang sudah terbakar pun di angkut oleh ambulan menuju sebuah rumah sakit.

"Dasar anak berandal! Tidak tahu diuntung!" Tamparan keras pun mendarat di pipi Ggio. "Sudah diberi sebuah mobil, bukannya malah lebih menjaga kelakuan malah mencelakakan orang lain!" Itulah amarah yang diteriakan Ayah Ggio padanya. "Sekarang semua sudah terlambat! Kita pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa pada gadis itu. Ini pelajaran untuk kamu, semoga penyesalan menghantui mu seumur hidupmu!"

Aku menghela nafas melihat semua yang terjadi di depanku. Nampaknya tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergurat di wajah Ggio selain rasa sedih dan... mungkin semacam ekspresi yang kudefinisikan sebagai penyesalan. Seperti yang Ayahnya katakan, penyesalan benar-benar menghantui Ggio. Setiap kali Ggio mengintip keadaan gadis itu di rumah sakit, hatinya semakin sakit diiris-iris oleh penyesalan. Ggio tidak selera makan, dia pun tidak mau tidur, takut-takut mengalami mimpi buruk. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan itu semua sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tak paham. Apakah manusia selalu seperti ini bila mereka tengah terjerat rasa menyesal? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti.

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu Ggio mengurung dirinya di kamarnya. Sahabat-sahabat Ggio yang ada di pesta ulang tahunnya waktu itu, malah menjauhinya karena takut dianggap terlibat dalam kasus ini. Ggio hanya menangis saja bila teringat pada kecelakaan itu. Air mata yang mengalir keluar dari matanya pun sudah mulai habis.

Ayah dan Ibunya yang pada awalnya memarahi dan memakinya pun mulai menghibur dan merasa kasihan padanya, tetapi itu tetap tidak dapat mengibur hati Ggio yang disiksa oleh penyesalan.

Setelah tiba masanya, Ggio mendengar berita bahwa gadis yang dicelakakannya mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena tidak tahan pada kecacatannya yang didapat karena peristiwa kecelakaan itu. _Euthanasia_*, tepatnya. Saat itu Ggio duduk terkulai lemas di lantai rumah sakit menyaksikan dokter yang memegang jarum suntik yang siap digunakan untuk mengakhiri hidup gadis itu.

Sebelum dokter mengakhiri hidup gadis itu, Ggio sempat menguping pembicaraan gadis itu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak, tidak hanya Ggio saja yang mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Aku pun turut mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, karena saat itu aku tengah berada di sana.

"Soifon, apa kamu ada perkataan atau permintaan terakhir?" tanya Ayah Soifon dengan nada hati-hati. Ia khawatir jika ia salah bicara, maka itu akan semakin memperburuk kondisi mental anak gadis semata wayangnya itu.

"Permintaan? Permintaan apa? Permintaanku hanya satu, bila Tuhan itu ada, aku ingin ini semua tidak pernah terjadi!" jawab Soifon berang. Wajahnya yang terbakar itu kini menampakkan ekspresi marah dan juga... putus asa.

Aku melirik ke arah Ggio yang terkulai lemas di sampingku, dan tersenyum samar. Syukurlah, ia hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka saja. Aku menghela nafas. Memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada pemuda bermata emas itu.

Sayangnya, dia tidak melihat ekspresi Soifon. Jika ia melihatnya, entah sesedih apa wajahnya. Aku mendekati jendela ruang perawatan Soifon, menembus pintunya, dan melihat semua yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tuhan itu ada, Nak," Ibunya Soifon mencoba memberi pengertian pada putrinya itu. Satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut biru tua Soifon—yang kini hanya tinggal tersisa beberapa helai saja yang masih utuh itu—dengan penuh kasih.

"Tidak! Tuhan itu tidak ada! Bila Ia ada, mengapa banyak kasus pemerkosaan di dunia ini? Mengapa banyak kasus pembunuhan? Atau kasus seperti aku ini! Kasus-kasus yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang tidak bersalah!" jerit Soifon histeris. Ia terlihat sangat marah sekali atas apa yang telah menimpanya. Nasibnya yang buruk. Kecacatan yang dideritanya. Semua itu... dia tumpahkan pada Sang Pencipta. Membuatku sekali lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu pun Ggio mulai menangis lagi seperti orang kesurupan. Pada detik itu pula nyawa gadis bermata abu-abu itu di akhiri oleh sebuah jarum suntik yang ada di tangan dokter. Saat itu dokter terlihat seperti malaikat kematian yang mengayunkan sabit besar ke tubuh gadis itu.

Melihat semua kejadian itu, membuatku berpikir. Apakah ini semua rencana Tuhan? Ada orang bilang bahwa kejadian ini Tuhan rancang agar Ggio menyesal dan membuatnya kapok dari minuman keras. Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa dia hanya sebagai alat di mata Tuhan untuk membuat Ggio jera? Tidak… tidak, karena itulah aku—Sang Pembawa Lentera—_exist_. Dan aku pun sudah memilih penggantinya.

* * *

"Ggio… kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menghapus penyesalanmu, tetapi harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu tinggi sekali," kataku pelan saat muncul kembali ke hadapannya. Aku yakin kali ini dia dapat melihat wujudku, karena dia memiliki penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. Tak hanya itu, dia juga memiliki keinginan untuk memperbaiki semuanya... jika saja ada kesempatan. Kira-kira itulah yang kutangkap dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? ! Kalau memang bisa, berapa pun harganya akan kubayar untuk menghapus penyesalan ini, apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mengembalikan lagi kebahagiaan si gadis! Kebahagiaan Soifon!" seru Ggio padaku dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Biasa orang memanggilku dengan sebutan si Pembawa Lentera. Aku bukan manusia, aku bukan malaikat, aku juga bukan iblis, tetapi aku adalah _hal_. Seperti layaknya kesialan, keberuntungan, kebahagiaan, cinta, dan lain-lain, _exist_ tapi tidak mati dan tidak hidup," jawabku tenang. Seolah sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang macam Ggio.

Saat itu mendadak semua gerakan di sekitar Ggio berhenti. Air yang tumpah pun berhenti dan melayang seperti video yang di _pause_. Semua orang diam bagai patung dan jam pun berhenti berdetak. Kulihat Ggio nampak terpukau dengan semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya saat ini, ekspresi tertekannya kini memudar dan berganti dengan ekspresi takjub. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, dan tak boleh membiarkan ia bertanya-tanya lagi tentang apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Ggio, aku bisa saja menghapus penyesalanmu, tetapi dengan syarat kau harus menggantikan posisi gadis itu dan menerima semua penderitaannya," kuhentikan ucapanku sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Ggio saat ini. Aku berharap dia menampakkan ekspresi terkejut atau takut. Tapi ternyata, dia tetap menampakkan ekspresi tenang dan dengan penuh minat ia menungguku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kupejamkan mata abu-abuku sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dan kembali berkata. "Ya, kau harus menjadi cacat akibat kecelakaan itu dan hidupmu akan berakhir karena _euthanasia_. Tawaranku adalah, perlukah aku menghapus penyesalanmu? Bila iya, perintahkanlah aku dalam hatimu untuk memadamkan lentera ini, lalu aku akan pergi. Bila tidak, perintahkanlah aku dalam hatimu untuk pergi dan menghilang tanpa memadamkan lentera ini. Tapi ingat Ggio, setelah aku menghilang, kau tidak akan pernah ingat tentangku lagi dan tentang apa yang telah terjadi."

* * *

Detik demi detik berlalu. Kubiarkan Ggio berpikir untuk membuat keputusan. Dan aku pun menunggu dengan sabar, apapun jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Ggio. Dan detik berikutnya, jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berambut gelap berkepang dan bermata emas itu membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Ggio tidak memilih keduanya, Ggio ingin agar gadis itulah yang menjawab dan memilih tawaran yang diberikan si Pembawa Lentera—olehku, karena Ggio merasa tidak punya hak dalam mengambil keputusan ini. Lalu aku pun tersenyum dan menghilang dari pandangan Ggio. Senyum langka yang tak pernah kuberikan pada siapa pun sebelum pemuda itu.

Dan waktu kini sudah berputar balik pada saat dua puluh menit sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Ggio yang mabuk tidak dapat fokus menyetir, lalu ia menabrak sebuah mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang gadis muda yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun.

Kecelakaan tidak akan menjadi fatal bila prosesnya hanya tertabrak. Setelah terjadi tabrakan, Gadis itu pun keluar dengan maksud menyelamatkan diri dan meninggalkan mobil nya dengan terhuyung-huyung, tetapi Ggio pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian terjadi ledakan pada kedua mobil tersebut.

Tentu saja Gadis itu selamat dengan hanya luka ringan, karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum terjadi ledakan. Lain nasibnya dengan Ggio yang terbakar oleh ledakan besar itu di dalam mobilnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, salah seorang saksi mata melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada pihak yang berwajib. Lalu tubuh Ggio yang sudah terbakar pun diangkut oleh ambulan menuju sebuah rumah sakit.

Lalu Ggio pun melalui hari-harinya sebagai pemuda cacat seperti yang dialami gadis muda itu dulu. Persis seperti apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu, Ggio menyerah pada penderitaannya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lewat suntik mati. Hanya bedanya gadis itu sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa iba pada penderitaan Ggio.

Aku kembali muncul di hadapannya. Di depan rohnya yang kini tengah melayang-layang di hadapanku. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku yang termanis padanya dan berujar.

"Hey! Kau pikir cerita sudah usai saat kau mati?" Kulihat kebingungan terpancar di wajahnya. Perutku terasa geli melihatnya dan aku pun tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, sekarang aku mengembalikan ingatanmu lagi tentangku. Sekarang kau ingat, kalau ini pertemuan kita yang kedua kali nya, tetapi kali ini tujuanku beda." Ekspresi Ggio kembali berubah. Dari keheranan, kini berubah menjadi tertarik. aku tersenyum sekali lagi dan menambahkannya denga santai. "Aku tidak berniat memberimu sebuah tawaran lagi. Ggio, kau lulus dalam ujianku. Kau akan menggantikanku sebagai seorang Pembawa Lentera." Setelah berkata demikian, tubuhku pun menghilang dan seketika sudah ada lentera antik besar yang tergenggam di tangan Ggio.

"Wow, aku tidak lagi menjadi seorang manusia sekarang," seru Ggio saat melihat dirinya kini memakai jubah bertudung berwarna ungu. Lalu Ggio mendengar suara-suara dalam hati dan pikirannya, seperti seseorang sedang berusaha bertelepati dengannya. Oh, maksudku. Kini ia tengah berbicara dengan_ku_ yang kini dalam wujud lentera antik di tangannya. "Ggio, ini aku... Kisuke Urahara—lenteramu. Mulai saat ini kau akan membawaku keliling dunia menembus alam ruang dan waktu memburu orang-orang yang membutuhkan tawaran-tawaran kita," kataku pelan.

Ggio tersenyum manis. Dan dia pun pergi bersamaku, mencari 'mangsa' yang tepat bagi kami berdua. Atau mungkin saja, kami telah ada di sampingmu tanpa pernah kau tahu sedikit pun. Siapa tahu?

**OWARI**

**Keterangan (*) :**

-Orang biasa menyebutnya bunuh diri melalui tangan dokter alias suntik mati. Biasa dilakukan bila sang pasien merasa tak lagi punya harapan untuk hidup.

_Finnaly_, selesai juga fic ini. _Sorry, if this fic made all of you dissatisfied_. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Apakah ceritanya aneh? Susah dimengerti? Lemparkanlah keluhan kalian lewat review, saya akan mencoba menjawabnya dengan senang hati. _If don't mind, please review my fic._

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih bagus di karya saya selanjutnya.

_See ya to next fic_! **And please leave R E V I E W in this fic!**


End file.
